Never Again!
by blackenrose
Summary: A short bit about when Inuyasha leaves Kagome for Kikyo. How Kagome can get on in life. I'm rubbish at summary's alright. It has a song in it by kelly Clarkson. new chapter! It's a bit like the vidio. When he see her,in the 2nd chapter. review please
1. Never Again

Disclaimer-own Inuyasha or the very good song never again by Kelly Clarkson

Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome had left through the well shortly after, leaving her only love behind . After kagome had Finnish school she started a singing career, she often wonder, what would have happen if inuyasha had chosen her, or if he was still alive with _kikyo _. One night when working in a local bar singing she saw them. Together. She was next on stage but quickly wrote a song and sang it to them weather there recognized her or not. This was how Kagome felt when she was betray, when she see them together. She stood on stage the look in Inuyasha's eyes suggested that he new it was her but she didn't care. She sang with more passion then ever before.

Never Again;  
_ I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again._

That night Kagome left the club and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo arguing resulting in her taking the car home and inuyasha having the walk. Kagome just turn her back and giggled there get what they deserve soon enough.

sorry its a bit short.

i was a bit board and quickly wrote this before my mom would take the computer away from me.


	2. Just Can't Get You Out Of My Head

Hello again!

Every since that night he saw kagome again after so long. He could stop thinking about her. He tried but every where he looked he saw her. Then she wasn't there. It was driving him crazy. Kikyo had been in a mood with him because of that night.

He couldn't help it. Kagome was beautiful. And it was as if she was singing that song for him. After all it would have only been a few years since she saw him last. Where it had been over 500 years for him.

It was as if that song kagome song so sweetly was cursing him.

After all kagome found out the hard way that inuyasha had chosen kikyo over her. He still remember her face finding them together that way.

_**Flash back.**_

Inuyasha and kikyo wasn't that far away from where his gang was camping. Kagome must have been worried or heard something. As she stumbled onto inuyasha and kikyo. Both pretty naked. Kagome stood there. With her hands across her mouth to stop her from screaming or being sick. Inuyasha noticed her frist . He tried to cover up and talk to her but she didn't want to listen . She was shaking from shock and anger, well more shock then anything eles.

Everytime inuyasha took a step towards her she stepped back.

" i see you made your choice." she whispered before turning her back on inuyasha and kikyo and running back to camp where she collected her stuff and told every one she was leaving.

" but kagome you have to stay!" wailed shippo

"i can't shippo. I don't belong here anymore."

"but what about the jewel shards?" ask mirko

"you have someone eles to find them now." her vocis wasn't full of anything. No life. No sadness. No happiness.

Kagome said good bye and left. Shortly after inuyasha and kikyo showed up at camp. Inuyasha nearly got pounded to death by shippo. And got angry stars from the others. Inuyasha new he couldn't talk to kagome again. She would never forgive him.

_**End of flash back. **_

This was his punishment. To never be able to forget her. To all ways know how much he hurt her.

"I'm so sorry kagome." he said into the wind as he sat by himself and the roof of his apartment.


End file.
